An aircraft comprises a fuselage to each side of which is fixed a wing. At least one turbofan is suspended under each wing. Each turbofan is fixed under the wing by means of a pylon that is fixed between the structure of the wing and the structure of the turbofan.
The turbofan comprises an engine and a nacelle that is fixed around the engine.
The nacelle comprises a plurality of reverser flaps, each one being mobile between a closed position in which it becomes continuous with the exterior surface of the nacelle and an open position in which it opens a window in the wall of the nacelle to expel the air of the bypass flow to the outside.
The reverser flap is mounted rotatably on the structure of the nacelle so as to pass from a closed position in which the reverser flap does not obstruct the bypass flow duct to an open position in which the reverser flap obstructs the duct.
Thus, in the open position, the reverser flap deflects some of the bypass flow to the outside via the window.
The movement of each reverser flap is commanded by one or more actuators which are relatively heavy.
Although the mechanism of a reverser flap of this kind is entirely satisfactory, it is desirable to find different mechanisms.